


sharp as a blade

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Kinktober, Knife Play, M/M, Vibrator, ropes, safeword usage, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky brings something new to the bedroom, something Clint's been wanting to try for a while.





	sharp as a blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madrefiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 05 - Knife Play. hope you enjoy!

**Bucky**

Bucky takes a step back and runs a critical eye over his work. “How you feeling, darlin’?” He asks, running a hand down Clint’s side. 

“Green,” Clint says, tugging at the ropes around his wrists slightly. His breath hitches as he squirms, the vibrator inside him pressing against a particularly good spot, and Bucky grins. 

“Yeah? You wanna try somethin’ new tonight?” Clint’s eyes widen as he sees what’s in Bucky’s hand and he nods fervently.

“Yes, please Bucky, please,” he begs, eyes glazing over with lust. Bucky flips the knife over in his hand, getting a comfortable grip on it, and looks Clint in the eye. 

“You don’t like something, what do you say?”

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop, but I won’t! C’mon, Buck, you know I want this,” Clint whines, eyes glued to the knife in Bucky’s hand.

“Greedy thing,” Bucky scolds lightly, and he lowers the knife to Clint’s stomach and traces a circle around his bellybutton. Clint holds his breath, freezing as Bucky gently runs the knife over his abs, tracing each muscle with the point of the knife. Clint’s dick jumps when Bucky passes over the divot between his ribs and his belly, so Bucky runs the knife over that spot again, smirking at Clint when his dick jumps again. 

“Bucky, please,” Clint breathes, eyes wide and black with lust.

“Let me enjoy this, love, it ain’t just about you, y’know,” Bucky says, but he moves the knife away from Clint’s chest so he can take a breath and down to his groin, circling the press of Clint’s hip bone against the skin. Clint moans brokenly the closer Bucky gets to his dick, so Bucky turns the vibrator up a notch and moves the knife back up to his chest.

He hums as he runs the point of the knife over Clint’s nipples, smiling at the sound of his breath hitching, and he traces nonsensical patterns over Clint’s nipples until Clint is gasping his name, near sobbing with his desire to come. “Bucky, please, don’t know how much longer I can take this, please, baby,” he babbles, unable to come without some stimulation to his poor dick.

“You can take this as long as I say you can,” Bucky says absently, and he swirls the knife away from Clint’s nipples and back towards his dick again. Bypassing his dick completely, Bucky starts tracing gentle patterns onto Clint’s thighs, switching between them both with no warning, enjoying the little moans of surprise he gets when Clint feels the knife somewhere new. He spends what feels like hours playing with it, losing himself in the calm that this generates in him. When he looks up, it’s to find Clint near sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he struggles to keep himself still.

“Aw, baby, why didn’t you say something?” Bucky croons, putting the knife on the nightstand and scooting up to cup Clint’s face in his hands.

“You - you were enjoying yourself,” Clint stammers, “Didn’t want you to stop.”

“Baby, your pleasure is not secondary to mine,” Bucky says firmly, “We’re partners in this relationship, what does that mean?”

“Equals,” Clint stutters, hips jerking up.

“Exactly,” Bucky says, and he reaches back and takes ahold of Clint’s dick firmly in one hand. He’s barely given a single stroke before Clint is coming, jets of come shooting out of his dick and covering Bucky’s hand. He strokes Clint through it, not stopping when Clint whines of overstimulation.

“Bucky!” Clint whimpers, twitching.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I know,” Bucky soothes, but he doesn’t stop stroking. “I got you,” he says over Clint’s whimpering.

“Yellow,” Clint gasps out, and Bucky immediately removes his hand. “Not bad,” Clint rushes to reassure him, “Just intense. Think ‘m done for tonight.”

“Okay baby,” Bucky says, smoothing Clint’s hair away from his forehead. “We’ll stop for tonight.” He turns off the vibrator and pulls it out gently, then sets about untying the ropes from around Clint’s wrists and ankles. Once he’s put their toys away, he brings the vibrator to the washroom to be cleaned tomorrow, and fills a glass of water for Clint. 

“Cuddle me,” Clint demands when he climbs into bed, and Bucky hands him the glass of water and waits until he’s finished it before pulling his boyfriend into his arms, and holding him close. 

“You’re okay?” He asks, slightly shaken from Clint using a safeword.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Clint soothes, “That’s why we have those, right? So that we don’t go farther than either of us want.”

“I’m still sorry,” Bucky grumbles.

“And that’s okay,” Clint says, kissing Bucky’s chest, “As long as you accept that I’m okay and that I very much enjoyed this, alright?”

“Alright,” Bucky says. 

“Now shut up and cuddle me,” Clint says, winking. Bucky rolls his eyes but does as asked, and before long, they’re both asleep, wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint says 'yellow' near the end of their scene, Bucky immediately stops and Clint tells him that he's done for the night.


End file.
